1011001
by atheandra
Summary: Something is wrong with JARVIS' coding, or maybe it's not.
**1011001**

"Sir, I think someone is trying to hack my coding." JARVIS told Mr. Stark one morning, as much panic as he could muster in his voice.

"Now is really not the time for this JARVIS." Mr. Stark screamed at him.

It was true, Sir was busy right now and would probably be for the next few hours but JARVIS had been trying to explain to him that something was wrong in his coding for months, one number here another there, and now they were all aligning to form what would be supposed to be a command or a simple phrase maybe whoever was writing it wasn't entirely done.

"Sir I am very concern for your and Mrs. Stark's safety if my protocols are malfunctioning." JARVIS insisted.

"Just take your damn tablet with you, you can check on JARVIS from the lower level." Mrs. Stark told him, hissing through her nose.

"But I checked every single time you know that nothing is wrong with JARVIS." Sir said, and it was true, Sir had never complained about reading through his entire program to find out that nothing was wrong with him, having new coding added was part of his purpose, he was meant to evolved after all.

"If I may, I could put myself on sleeping mode, that way nothing will be able to happen." Jarvis suggested.

"No need JARVIS, you're going to be all fine in about…" She smiled looking at Sir "2 to 3 hours I hope or I am going to kill Tony."

Sir had set protocols after she had threatened him for the second time and JARVIS had tried to ban her from the lab. Miss Lewis who since became Mrs. Stark was allowed to say thing like 'I am going to kill Tony' as often as she wanted to and JARVIS was only allowed to prevent her from getting to Sir if he had done something really awful, like that time he spent the weekend in Las Vegas with the other Avengers and videos of Call Girls living their penthouse had been leaked to the internet then Sir had allowed JARVIS to keep his young fiancée away from him even if she promised to just talk to him.

But things got better since then, sure Mrs. Stark had been threatening Sir 15 times in the last 4 hours, but according to the internet and all the books JARVIS had read aloud for Sir while he was dutifully ignoring him working in the lab, pregnant woman, especially the ones in labor were more often than not threatening their partners with all kind of threads they would never put into action.

"I would still prefer to be allowed to shut myself down I don't want to put the new Stark in any danger." JARVIS told them pleadingly.

"JARVIS do you trust us?" Darcy asked him.

It wasn't the first time she asked him that and about 8 out 10 time he had been right to trust her, other times had been pranks she had played on Sir with his help that never ended well, but JARVIS learned that it was something called foreplay apparently humans that were not Sir liked that aspect of a relationship and Miss Lewis' actions were growing on Mr. Stark, the results had been satisfying enough for JARVIS to consider that he might have been right to trust Darcy all along.

"I do Mrs. Stark." He answered only to hear her growl at him. She didn't like to be called Mrs. Stark in the privacy of their home but JARVIS thought it was politer and had stopped calling her Darcy since the day she married Sir.

"Then you have to stay with us, and wait a little and you'll understand everything." Darcy told him grinning for the first time in hours making Sir laugh in response.

"I will do as you say." He confirmed but kept trying to find out what was wrong with himself while Darcy went into the medical level to give birth to a new generation of Starks.

It took 2 hours 25 minutes, 75 threats to Sir's masculine parts but the young Miss Maria Jane Stark came into the world and was promptly taken away from her parents to be measured and cleaned up, all sorts of things that made her cry, she had a tiny mark under her left foot but no one seemed interested by it. Not soon enough, or at least JARVIS thought so, Maria was brought back to her parents. They cooed at her a little before finding one of JARVIS' camera looking right at it.

"Did you follow her?" Darcy asked him and JARVIS realized that he did, going against her order for him to stay with them he had followed the baby, forgetting everything else in the meantime. Speaking of Agent Romanoff and Miss Maximoff were now in the elevator stuck between two floors.

"I am sorry." JARVIS told both the Starks and his involuntary prisoners letting them out on the closest floor asking the tower's residents to take the stairs not trusting himself not to do it again.

"Don't be. Do you want to welcome our new addition?" Darcy asked him and JARVIS didn't know what he could say to a baby who wouldn't be able to understand him anyway according to everything he learned.

"Maria Jane Stark." JARVIS started but was interrupted by Mr. Stark.

"That does sound really nice." Sir said but as he grew to do over the years Jarvis ignored him.

"Welcome into this world my name is JARVIS, I'll be keeping you safe from now on." JARVIS told her.

"Did you see her foot J?" Darcy asked him sounding excited.

"I only saw that her soul-mark is placed here." JARVIS told her not that he hadn't tried to see it but the nurses kept obscuring his view.

"Take a look at it." Sir told him smiling while he got the tiny teeny feet out of her blanket.

' _Maria Jane Stark.'_ Was written on her left foot in binary code.

"Sorry Pal but you're going to have to wait a little longer for her to say her first words to you." He told him but JARVIS was still a little lost. Sir just implied that JARVIS was Little Maria soulmate but it wasn't possible, JARVIS was a program, he didn't have a body, he didn't even have a soul to share with her.

"Trust me J, it's totally happening." Darcy told him chuckling.

"Did I spoke aloud?" JARVIS asked because that had never happened to him before.

"You totally did." Sir said between burst of laughter.

"How did you know?" JARVIS finally asked.

"Remember the first day you thought something was wrong with you?" Sir asked but didn't wait for an answer of course JARVIS remembered it was two days before their wedding, they were supposed to spend the night on separate floors all week but neither one of them seemed to be able to sleep without the other next to them so they escaped their guards, or more accurately were left unguarded because the two of them on no sleep where unmanageable, after the 3rd night. That first time they only slept they had needed it, but the next one intercourse had been involved even though the resident of the tower had asked JARVIS to prevent it. The next morning JARVIS started getting confused over all sorts of things, for instance starting to call Sir, Tony, which had never happened before.

"That's when I found the first coding, 'Maria Jane Stark', I erased it but it kept coming back and Darcy soon told me that she was pregnant, your coding kept changing adding Protect, Love, cherish to the original coding." Tony explained.

"You let it happen?" JARVIS asked having trouble believing it.

"We talk about it; Tony has been talking to Dr Cho about creating a body for you since we found out the coding on her foot on the sonogram." Darcy told him. "We were not soulmates but none of us were happy with ours so we found what we wanted in someone else, we have hope that you and Maria would be able to find your own way to happiness too."

"She is still ours." Tony said protectively at JARVIS. "But you can love her too."

"I think I already do." JARVIS told them when he realized that his eyes hadn't left the little bundle of life in the pink blanket since she came to life.


End file.
